I Hope You're Not Lonely Without Me
by Mr. KP
Summary: A few characters muse on their fallen friend as they prepare to lay him into his final resting place. Songfic.


**Hey, everyone! Well, here's something a little darker than I'm used too, but I feel it's my best work yet. Song is "Society" by Eddie Vedder**

* * *

Rain couldn't be more appropriate.

Every cloud wept like never before, the wind scattering the rain onto the near two mile long procession. It certainly fit the mood.

For this was the day that a hero was laid to rest.

It just happened all of a sudden. Routine bank robbery and all was going well. If only he had turned around and saw the man who had hidden in the open safe…if only he could have heard the silenced gun blast…

It didn't take long for the cops to find the guy…hanging in his own closet, not hours after the crime. He knew what he had done, and he knew no one would have mercy on him.

One and all came to the funeral. Celebrities, politicians, the mayor, even the President of the United States, his wife and some of his cabinet members showed up to pay their respects. Other world leaders were there as well, a sign of respect to the fallen hero.

And of course, his friends.

Watching the procession, one would think that a giant black mamba had been slithering through the city. The cemetery was hardly big enough for the whole crowd, and the masses curved throughout the forest, their hearing aided by having loud microphones placed at the podium where some of his associates would say their peace.

First, a painful look on his face, the president stood up, letting go of his wife's gloved hand. He walked stiffly up the steps of the stage, adjusting himself behind the podium and beginning to speak, his black tie swaying in the wind.

_Hmmmmmmhmmmmmmmm_

"To us, he was not an oddity, but a protector. Not a menace, but a savior. Amidst brightest day and darkest night, he fought to serve the citizens of the world using his immense speed and constant charm. In these rough times, change is needed, and he strove to be that change every day of his life. Without him, an ancient evil would've consumed the world and a space station would've collided with Earth. Throughout these horrific events, he was always there."

_It's a mystery to me_

_We have a greed, with which we have agreed_

"This is a tragedy the world has not seen in many years. To those who loved him, those who were close, my deepest sympathies. He died a hero, and he will always be remembered as such."

_You think you have to want more than you need_

_Until you have it all you won't be free_

A round of applause followed the President's speech, and he slowly nodded as he returned to his seat, gripping his wife's hand as he sat back down.

As the President sat back down, a woman stood up. She was a rabbit, graceful and polite. Her normal purple dress was shunned in favor of a black gown, a small black shawl wrapped around her face.

_Society, you're a crazy breed_

_I hope you're not lonely without me_

She cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone, "This young man knew the risk that he took every day he went out and did what he did, but he did it with a grin on his face and a kind and pure heart. He rescued me and my daughter from a horrible fate, and for that, we owe him our lives. He's a rare being that everyone in the world has to thank for their lives being saved. When he was around, you couldn't not be happy, as he was always smiling and bestowing his cheerfulness onto everyone around him. To you, I say goodbye, and I will keep every waking moment I spent with you close to my heart."

_When you want more than you have_

_You think you need_

She wiped a tear from her eye and glided down the stairs, the tear becoming faceless through the pouring rain. Through the forest, murmuring could be heard about a black and red figure standing amongst the great redwoods in the forest.

_And when you think more than you want_

_Your thoughts begin to bleed_

Lastly, two small children, a fox and another rabbit, stood up. Through tear-filled eyes, they found each other's hand and walked up the steps, united in grief.

_I think I need to find a bigger place_

'_Cause when you have more than you think_

_You need more space_

The rabbit spoke first, "I am also speaking for my friend Amy, who's not able to say much right now. I-I thought that he was the bravest and most strongest person ever, and that n-nobody could hurt him. To me, he was as tall as the biggest building and faster than the fastest car. I can't believe that he's gone…it's like a nightmare that my mommy can't wake me up from…*hic*"

_Society, you're a crazy breed_

_I hope you're not lonely without me_

She broke down in a fit of wailing, and the arms of her companion absorbed most of it. He let her go, and he himself stepped up to the podium stool.

_Society, crazy and deep_

_I hope you're not lonely without me_

"I think that I knew him best, and that he knew me the best as well. We could talk about anything," he wiped a tear away and continued on, "and nothing was secret. He found me at a time when I didn't know whether I would live or die the next day. He brought me the greatest gift of all…friendship. I didn't have one friend in the whole world, and he was there to bring light to the darkness I lived in. He was my hero, and my brother. I never told him, and I'll always regret it, but I loved him, and deep down I knew that he loved me. I'm going to miss you so much…Sonic."

_There's those thinking more or less, less is more  
But if less is more, how're you keeping score?_

He started sobbing as well, and he brushed a hand across the casket behind him, a wooden shield to protect him from the dangers of the earth. He grasped the girl next to him and they walked back to their seats, struggling to pull themselves together.

* * *

2 hours later, the casket was ready to be laid into the grave. An American, Russian, Egyptian and British flag had been used, symbolizing the brining together of the continents. Each one was slowly folded up by two members of the U.S. military, and presented to the various people that knew him best.

_It means for every point you make, your level drops  
Kind of like you're starting from the top  
And you can't do that_

As the military saluted the fallen soldier with 21 shots, the casket was slowly lowered into the ground. As it descended, the girl who loved him most threw herself onto the barrier surrounding the burial site, not willing to bear leaving her love to the ground's cold embrace. No one tried to stop her as she heaved and sobbed.

_Society, you're a crazy breed  
I hope you're not lonely without me_

A red animal of some kind was seen watching from the top of a building far away. No one can attest to whether or not he was a friend of the deceased.

_Society, crazy indeed  
I hope you're not lonely without me_

The fox and the rabbit could only weep together, each others tears crystallizing in the cold winds. They would never be the same. And the boy could only think of his destined future.

_Society, have mercy on me  
I hope you're not angry if I disagree_

The President slowly got back into his limo, saluting the gravesite one more time. Safely in the limo, he turned to his Secretary of State. "Have Miles brought in to discuss the idea of having him become our new peace official."

_Society, crazy indeed_

Far away, a mustached man wiped a single tear from behind his glasses and turned to speak to the cold and heartless machine next to him. "I made you to obliterate anything that was close to him. Every time, you failed. Now I see why: he was destined to live. I wanted to play God and reverse the roles. I wanted the fame, the recognition…everything he had. Why…why couldn't we talk over peaceful terms? I let my hate consume me…and now it's too late. These machines are all useless!" He violently ripped blueprints off his walls and shelves, pulled drawers out and took a wrench to the robot, the Frankenstein's Monster he had created.

"I am doomed to live a life of regret…and I deserve it all"

_I hope you're not lonely_

The fox slowly peeked up from his companion's shoulder, staring once more at the portrait next to his grave…large smile, one eye winking…typical him. If only he wasn't so confident during danger…why was he so selfish? He blinked those thoughts back in a hail of tears, returning to his new partner's embrace.

_Without me_

**As always, read and review, true believers!**

* * *


End file.
